Halfling
The comfort of home are the goals of most halflings' lives : a place to se ttle in peace and quiet, far from marauding monsters and clashing armies; a blazing fire and a generous meal; fine drink and fine conversation. Though some halflings live out their days in remote agricultural communities, others form nomadic bands that travel constantly, lured by the open road and the wide horizon to discover the wonders of new lands and peoples. But even these wanderers love peace, food, hearth, and home, though home might be a wagon jostling along an dirt road or a raft floating downriver. Halflings in Yl'daren Halfling Traits Your halfling character has a number of traits in common with all other halflings. * Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2. * Age. A halfling reaches adulthood at the age of 20 and generally lives into the middle of his or her second century. * Alignment. Most halflings are lawful good. As a rule, they are good-hearted and kind, hate to see others in pain, and have no tolerance for oppression. They are also very orderly and traditional, leaning heavily on the support of their community and the comfort of their old ways. * Size. Halflings average about 3 feet tall and weigh about 40 pounds. Your size is Small. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. * Lucky. When you roll a 1 on an attack roll, ability check, or saving throw, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll. * Brave. You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. * Halfling Nimbleness. You can move through the space of any creature that is of a size larger than yours. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Halfling. The Halfling language isn’t secret, but halflings are loath to share it with others. They write very little, so they don’t have a rich body of literature. Their oral tradition, however, is very strong. Almost all halflings speak Common to converse with the people in whose lands they dwell or through which they are traveling. Subrace. The two main kinds of halfling, lightfoot and stout, are more like closely related families than true subraces. Choose one of these subraces: Lightfoot As a lightfoot halfling, you can easily hide from notice, even using other people as cover. You’re inclined to be affable and get along well with others. Lightfoots are more prone to wanderlust than other halflings, and often dwell alongside other races or take up a nomadic life. * Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. * Naturally Stealthy. You can attempt to hide even when you are obscured only by a creature that is at least one size larger than you. Stout As a stout halfling, you’re hardier than average and have some resistance to poison. Some say that stouts have dwarven blood. In the Forgotten Realms, these halflings are called stronghearts, and they’re most common in the south. * Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. * Stout Resilience. You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance against poison damage. Ghostwise Many ghostwise clans select a natural landmark as the center of their territory, and members carry a piece of that landmark with them at all times. Clan warriors known as nightgliders bond with and ride giant owls as mounts. Because these folk are clannish and mistrustful of outsiders, ghostwise halfling adventurers are rare. * Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by l . * Silent Speech. You can speak telepathically to any creature within 30 feet of you. The creature understands you only if the two of you share a language. You can speak telepathically in this way to one creature at a time. Small and Practical The diminutive halflings survive in a world full of larger creatures by avoiding notice or, barring that, avoiding offense. Standing about 3 feet tall, they appear relatively harmless and so have managed to survive for centuries in the shadow of empires and on the edges of wars and political strife. They are inclined to be stout, weighing between 40 and 45 pounds. Halflings’ skin ranges from tan to pale with a ruddy cast, and their hair is usually brown or sandy brown and wavy. They have brown or hazel eyes. Halfling men often sport long sideburns, but beards are rare among them and mustaches even more so. They like to wear simple, comfortable, and practical clothes, favoring bright colors. Halfling practicality extends beyond their clothing. They’re concerned with basic needs and simple pleasures and have little use for ostentation. Even the wealthiest of halflings keep their treasures locked in a cellar rather than on display for all to see. They have a knack for finding the most straightforward solution to a problem, and have little patience for dithering. Kind and Curious Halflings are an affable and cheerful people. They cherish the bonds of family and friendship as well as the comforts of hearth and home, harboring few dreams of gold or glory. Even adventurers among them usually venture into the world for reasons of community, friendship, wanderlust, or curiosity. They love discovering new things, even simple things, such as an exotic food or an unfamiliar style of clothing. Halflings are easily moved to pity and hate to see any living thing suffer. They are generous, happily sharing what they have even in lean times. Blend into the Crowd Halflings are adept at fitting into a community of humans, dwarves, or elves, making themselves valuable and welcome. The combination of their inherent stealth and their unassuming nature helps halflings to avoid unwanted attention. Halflings work readily with others, and they are loyal to their friends, whether halfling or otherwise. They can display remarkable ferocity when their friends, families, or communities are threatened. Pastoral Pleasantries Most halflings live in small, peaceful communities with large farms and well-kept groves. They rarely build kingdoms of their own or even hold much land beyond their quiet shires. They typically don’t recognize any sort of halfling nobility or royalty, instead looking to family elders to guide them. Families preserve their traditional ways despite the rise and fall of empires. Many halflings live among other races, where the halflings’ hard work and loyal outlook offer them abundant rewards and creature comforts. Some halfling communities travel as a way of life, driving wagons or guiding boats from place to place and maintaining no permanent home. Exploring Opportunities Halflings usually set out on the adventurer’s path to defend their communities, support their friends, or explore a wide and wonder-filled world. For them, adventuring is less a career than an opportunity or sometimes a necessity. Affable and Positive Halflings try to get along with everyone else and are loath to make sweeping generalizations— especially negative ones. Dwarves. “Dwarves make loyal friends, and you can count on them to keep their word. But would it hurt them to smile once in a while?” Elves. "They’re so beautiful! Their faces, their music, their grace and all. It’s like they stepped out of a wonderful dream. But there’s no telling what’s going on behind their smiling faces— surely more than they ever let on.” Humans. “Humans are a lot like us, really. At least some of them are. Step out of the castles and keeps, go talk to the farmers and herders and you’ ll find good, solid folk. Not that there’s anything wrong with the barons and soldiers—you have to admire their conviction. And by protecting their own lands, they protect us as well.” Halfling Names A halfling has a given name, a family name, and possibly a nickname. Family names are often nicknames that stuck so tenaciously they have been passed down through the generations. Male Names: Alton, Ander, Cade, Corrin, Eldon, Errich, Finnan, Garret, Lindal, Lyle, Merric, Milo, Osborn, Perrin, Reed, Roscoe, Wellby Female Names: Andry, Bree, Callie, Cora, Euphemia, Jillian, Kithri, Lavinia, Lidda, Merla, Nedda, Paela, Portia, Seraphina, Shaena, Trym, Vani, Verna Family Names: Brushgather, Goodbarrel, Greenbottle, High-hill, Hilltopple, Leagallow, Tealeaf, Thorngage, Tosscobble, Underbough Halfling Deities The hin have a small but intimate pantheon of deities, which are honored primarily at household altars, roadside shrines, and wooded groves. The Blessed Sisters The hin mother-goddess and the head of the pantheon is Yondalla, the Blessed One, goddess of bounty and fertility, protector of hearth, home, and family. Sheela Peryroyl is the Green Sister of Yondalla. She is a nature goddess, the lady of fields, streams, and the wilds found in shire and glen, and the weather in such places. She is also a goddess of love, song, and dance. Keepers of the Home Cyrrollalee is goddess of the hearth and hospitality, as well as of trust and handicrafts. Arvoreen is a defender- god, a watchful protector who sacrifices personal comfort for the safety of others. The Shadowed Gods Brandobaris is the trickster-god of thievery and stealth, patron of many halfting adventurers. Urogalan is the silent, melancholy god of the earth and death. Accompanied everywhere by a great dark hound, he is saddened by his duties, and vigilant in ensuring that the dead are respected and protected. Lady Luck Many halfiings have taken to regular worship of Tymora, seeing her as a helping hand in their fortunes and a patron of the luckiness associated with the hin. Inspirational Pictures InspirationalHalfling19.jpg InspirationalHalfling18.jpg InspirationalHalfling17.jpg InspirationalHalfling16.jpg InspirationalHalfling15.jpg InspirationalHalfling14.jpg InspirationalHalfling13.jpg InspirationalHalfling12.jpg InspirationalHalfling11.jpg InspirationalHalfling10.jpg InspirationalHalfling09.jpg InspirationalHalfling08.jpg InspirationalHalfling07.jpg InspirationalHalfling06.jpg InspirationalHalfling05.jpg InspirationalHalfling04.jpg InspirationalHalfling03.jpg InspirationalHalfling02.jpg InspirationalHalfling01.jpg InspirationalHalfling20.jpg Category:Race